supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Pagan Gods (Natural Opposites)
The Pagan Gods are a species created by Khronos and Ananke, they are one of the oldest species in all existence . Pantheons The Pagan Gods are divided into several pantheons, the main pantheons are : * Greek Pantheon : Ruled by Zeus, this pantheon was, before, extremely powerfull, the only member still alive is Zeus, the only members who survived to the Monotheistic Invasion are Zeus, Poseidon (Killed by Sam Winchester), Cronus (Killed by Dean) and Demeter (Killed by Castiel) . * Egyptian Pantheon : Ruled by Ra, this pantheon was, before, very powerfull, only Ra and Apophis (who is a extremely powerfull demon worshipped as a Pagan God) are still alive, the only members who survived to the Monotheistic Invasion are Ra, Osiris (Killed by Dean), Apophis and Anubis (Killed by Sam) . * Gaelic Pantheon : Ruled by Cernunnos, this pantheon was, before, very powerfull, only Cernunnos is still alive, the only members who survived to the Monotheistic Invasion are Cernunnos and Teutates . * Nordic Pantheon : Ruled by Odin, this pantheon was, before, extremely powerfull, only Odin is still alive, the only members who survived to the Monotheistic Invasion are Odin and Thor (Killed by Castiel) . * Voodoo Pantheon : Ruled by Samedi, this pantheon is the only one which didn't be almost erased by the Monotheistic Invasion and so all the members of this pantheon are alive . Type of Pagan Gods * Pagan Lords : The first five Pagan Gods in all existence, they are also Primal Entities, Zeus is an exemple of this type . * Titans : The second type of Pagan Gods, they are the second most powerfull Pagan Gods, Prometheus is an exemple of this type . * Tricksters : A type of Pagan God, they can manipulate reality, Loki is an exemple of this type . * Vanirs : Norse Gods of fertility and prosperity, Frey is an exemple of this type . * Aesirs : Norse Gods of wars, Thor is an exemple of this type . * Demigods : Children of the Pagan Gods, Heracles is an exempe of this type . Powers * Pagan God Physiology : They all are Pagan Gods, the Pagan Lords have the same powers but more powerfull . ** Immortality : They can live forever as they are immune to aging and disease. Many have been around for centuries or even millennia . ** Super stamina : The Pagan Gods never tire regardless of what they go through. ** Magic : The Pagan Gods possess incredible magical powers and knowledge, with some being truly god-like. A Pagan God's powers depend on the type of deity it is . Weaknesses Beings *'Primordial Entities' : The Primordial Beings can hurt or kill them : **The Light : The Light can totally kill them . **The Darkness : The Darkness can totally kill them . **Life : Life can totally kill them . **Death : Death can totally kill them . **KhronosKhronos (Natural Opposites) : Khronos can totally kill them . **Ananke : Ananke can totally kill them . **Heka : Heka can kill them . *'Primal Entities' : The Horsemen, Amara, God and the Pagan Lords can kill them very easily . Weapons * Life's Bow : Life's Bow can kill them . * Death's Scythe : Death's Scythe can kill them . * Light Spear : Light Spear can kill them . * Time Sword : The Time Sword can kill them . * Space Axe : The Space Axe can kill them . * Magic Knife : The Magic Knife can kill them . Other *Primordial Light : The Pagan Gods dies if they touch Primordial Light . *Primordial Darkness : The Pagan Gods dies if they touch Primordial Darkness . *Life-Force : If Life use her most powerfull power, the Pagan Gods dies . * Death-Force : If Death use his most powerfull power, the Pagan Gods dies . * Chrono-Expansion : If Khronos use his most powerfull power, the Pagan Gods can die . * Spatio-Expansion : If Ananke use her most powerfull power, the Pagan Gods can die . * Magic Flood : If Heka use its most powerfull power, the Pagan Gods can die . * Unbelieving : The Pagan Gods becomes less powerfull if no one believe in him, they can be erased by the unbelieving, the only exceptions to this weakness are the Pagan Lords and the Titans .